Kuroko no Basuke—Plesetan!
by Raawrrr
Summary: Fanfic berisi plesetan dari episode Kuroko no Basuke. Isinya bukan tentang karakter Kuroko no Basuke yang terpeleset—tentu saja. Memangnya ada yang berfikir seperti itu? / Have fun! / RnR?
1. Kagami dan Himuro Ternistakan!

**Kuroko no Basuke—plesetan! © LaChoco Latte**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Tau dah, bingung, wkwk.**

**WARN: Typo(s), OOC, Nista!**

**Don't Like? Go back. :)**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

****** –**Kuroko no Basuke. Eps 26 / Kuroko no Basuke S2 eps. 1 –

Setelah mendapat izin dari Aida Riko untuk mengikuti acara basket jalanan. Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata, Fukuda dan err...

"Kenapa kau disini?!" Kagami menatap Kiyoshi. Kenapa _senpai_nya ada disini?! Bukankah ini khusus untuk kelas sepuluh?

"Oh? Tidak boleh?" tanya Kiyoshi tanpa dosa.

"Bukan begitu... dimana Kawahara?" tanya Kagami. Ia menatap Fukuda.

"Dia sakit," jawab Fukuda.

"Apa?!" ucap Kagami tidak percaya.

"Ayo bersenang-senang," kata Kiyoshi seraya tersenyum kebapak-an. Duh manis sekali, cubit boleh dong bang~

Kagami mangap. "Baik..."

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat pendaftaran. Kagami melihat-lihat keadaan disekelilingnya.

'Tidak jauh berbeda dengan di Amerika,' batin Kagami sambil tersenyum. Ia memegang cincin yang Ia jadikan kalung. Lalu mencium cincin itu. Muah~

"Silahkan daftar disini," ucap salah satu penjaga di tempat pendaftaran saat mereka sudah sampai disana.

"Dasar bodoh! Tulisannya salah, Tsugawa!" tegur salah satu orang di pinggir mereka—sepertinya mereka juga tengah mendaftar.

Kagami melihat ke arah sebelahnya—kepo ceritanya mah.

"Oh?" gumam salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat saat Ia melirik ke arah sebelah.

Kagami, Fukuda, Furihata, Kiyoshi mangap ganteng saat mereka liat ke arah sebelah. Kuroko? Gak tau tuh ya, mukanya ga keliatan sih. Yang keliatan cuman rambutnya doang masa. Gak adil 'kan? Iya, memang.

Perkumpulan orang disebelah pun menatap tim Seirin kaget. Si botak—eh dia beneran botak ga sih? Aggep aja botak ye.— nunjuk-nunjuk Kagami dengan indahnya.

"SEIRIN?!" teriak si Botak kaget.

"BOTAK?! DAN..." Kagami menunjuk seseorang dengan rambut coklat yang menatapnya. "KISE?! KAU MENGECAT WARNA RAMBUTMU MENJADI WARNA COKLAT?! KENAPA?!"

Si rambut coklat ber-pose ganteng karena Ia dikira Kise— si model terkenal. Duh bahagia banget ye, bang?

Si botak natap Kagami kesel. Seakan ingin menodai Kagami hidup-hidup.

Fukuda, Furihata, Kiyoshi, Kuroko pasang wajah _DAFUQ_. Kagami ini malu-maluin emang. Dia bukan Kise woy! Kise dari Kaijo sedangkan dia dari Seiho! JAUH MEN, JAUH!

Pandangan mata orang-orang terpaku pada mereka. Sekarang, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Duh, merasa artis nih ye. Kibas poni dulu bang~ Ahooy.

Mereka ber-empat—tim Seirin— angkat tangan, lalu mulai menjauhi Kagami.

"Bukan temen gue. Bukan temen gue. Bukan temen gue," ucap mereka ber-empat kompak. Dan sosok keberadaan mereka ber-empat pun menghilang dari pandangan mata.

"H-HOY! KOK DITINGGAL?!"

.

.

"Oh sial! Kita telat!" Mereka berlima berlari dengan cepat menuju lapangan. Mereka ingin melihat pertandingan Seiho.

"Ini semua salah Kagami, dia minta makan terus! Terus malu-maluin pula!" protes Furihata seraya melihat ke arah Kagami.

Kagami hanya diam. Sebenarnya Ia ingin protes, namun apa daya mulutnya disumpal oleh makanan. – Bang! Lari sambil makan, awas keselek bang!

"Aku yakin Seiho sudah menang!"

Sesampainya di lapangan, mereka terkaget-kaget.

"Mustahil... Seiho dikalahkan semudah ini." Furihata berkomentar saat melihat hasil akhir pertandingan. 51:32. Seiho berhasil mengumpulkan 32 poin.

"Kenapa..." Kagami menatap pemain dengan baju putih dan berambut hitam tak percaya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Pemain dengan baju putih yang tadi memunggungi Kagami pun membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke arah Kagami.

"Himuro Tatsuya!"

Himuro sempat terkaget sebentar. "Taiga?"

Himuro mulai berjalan... lalu Ia berlari dengan gaya _slow motion_. "_O~TO~U~TO~"_ Himuro merentangkan kedua tangannya. Bersiap-siap untuk dipeluk sama Kagami.

Kagami melepaskan pegangannya pada tas yang Ia bawa. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Himuro—berlari dengan gaya _slow motion_ dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "_A~NI~KI~"_

Dan... terjadilah adegan berpelukan ala teletabis.

"Oh, adikku. Ai Miss Yu." Himuro mewek dipelukan Kagami.

Kagami ikutan mewek. "Ai Miss Yu Tu, kakakku!"

Para penonton cengo unyu.

"... Matilah kalian berdua!"

"Kuroko, Furihata, Fukuda. Kita pulang yuk..." kata Kiyoshi ngenes. Salah dia apa, kenapa dia mempunyai _Kouhai_ yang wedan seperti ini?

.


	2. Kuroko Ternistakan!

**Kuroko no Basuke—plesetan! © LaChoco Latte**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Parody**

**WARN: Typo(s), OOC, Nista!**

**Don't Like? Go back. **

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

****** –**Kuroko no Basuke. Eps 27 / Kuroko no Basuke S2 eps. 2 –

Tangan Murasakibara yang besar terarah pada kepala mungil Kuroko yang ditutupi oleh surai biru langit. Kuroko menatap tangan itu dengan muka datar tak berdosanya.

Fukuda dan Furihata yang melihat itu berkeringat dingin.

'Oi, oi! Apa yang akan dia lakukan?' batin mereka berdua kompak.

Murasakibara menepuk pelan kepala Kuroko dan mengusap-usap rambut biru langit milik Kuroko.

"Bercanda. Aku tidak akan menghancurkanmuuh~"

Alis Kuroko menekuk, pandangan matanya menjadi tajam, muncul perempatan siku-siku dibawah matanya. Dengan kesal, Kuroko menepis kasar tangan Murasakibara yang sibuk mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu."

"Oh? Kau marah ya? Maaf deh."

Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya, lalu menunjuk Murasakibara dengan jempolnya—biar sopan katanya.

"Tentu saja aku marah, Murasakibara-kun..." Jeda sebentar, Kuroko menarik napasnya.

"RAMBUTKU INI BARU SAJA DICUCI DENGAN _SHAMPOO_ MAHAL DI SALON TERKENAL! RAMBUTKU INI SUDAH BERSIH, WANGI, DAN MENGKILAT. TAPI, KAU SEENAKNYA SAJA MENGUSAP RAMBUTKU DENGAN TANGANMU YANG KOTOR ITU! IUH, KURANG AJAR! RAMBUTKU TERNODAI ASAL KAU TAHU!" Kuroko berteriak tanpa jeda. Napasnya terengah-engah setelah Ia berteriak tanpa jeda.

_DOUBLE DAFUQ!_ Kuroko, yang notabene anak poyos dan minim ekspresi itu baru saja berteriak?! Dan... SEJAK KAPAN KUROKO MELAKUKAN PERAWATAN RAMBUT DI SALON?!

Mulut Murasakibara menganga lebar. Bola basket dan sekantung cemilan yang Ia bawa—pegang pun jatuh dengan indahnya dilapangan itu. Fukuda dan Furihata kayang dengan indahnya. Mulut Kagami berbusa.

"... Kuroko kenapa kau seperti itu?" Kiyoshi mojok dipinggiran ring basket karena salah satu _kouhai_-nya berbuat ulah lagi. "Fukuda, Furihata... semoga kalian tidak memalukan juga..."

.

.

Kuroko, Kagami, Kiyoshi, Furihata, Fukuda kembali ke sekolah karena disuruh oleh Riko—sang kapten. Sesampainya disana, mereka menemukan Momoi yang terlihat menangis. Kuroko berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Setelah Momoi sudah merasa tenang, akhirnya Ia diantar pulang oleh Kuroko.

"Tidak biasanya kau pulang dengan membawa bola," komentar Momoi saat melihat Kuroko membawa bola basket dengan tangan kanannya.

"Oh ini?" Kuroko melempar bola itu keatas dan menangkapnya dengan jari telunjuknya sehingga bola itu berputar-putar diatas jari telunjuknya. "Aku sedang melatih tehnik baru."

"Ah ya, bisa kita mampir sebentar?" Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan basket yang ada didekatnya.

"Hah? Apa ini?" tanyanya pada Kuroko. Saat ini, posisi mereka sedang berhadap-hadapan.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan tehnik baruku. Apa kau bisa mengambil posisi bertahan?" pintanya pada Momoi. Kuroko mulai men-_dribble_ bola basketnya.

"Hah? B-baiklah." Momoi menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggir depan dadanya dan membungkuk sedikit. Mata mereka beradu pandang.

LIRIKAN MATAMU MENARIK HATIIII~ AW~ Momoi terhipnotis oleh sinar yang dipancarkan dari kedua mata Kuroko. Perlahan, Kuroko mulai mendekatinya—sambil tetap men_dribble_ bola basketnya.

Mata Momoi membulat saat tiba-tiba Kuroko menghilang dari pandangannya—berhasil melewatinya tanpa disadari olehnya.

"A-apa yang..." Momoi dengan _slow motion_ menoleh kebelakangnya.

_BRAK!_

"T-TETSU-KUN!" teriaknya saat melihat Kuroko dengan mulusnya menabrak ring basket. Dengan gantengnya, Ia terdampar didepan ring basket dengan muka merah bergaris lurus—tapakan dari ring basket itu.

"A-author-san... tolong hentikan sampai disini, ini diluar skenario. Aku malu."

Okay Kuroko-chwan~ Karena author baik hati, akan author kabulkan permintaanmu~ Dan...

_CUT!_

Kuroko dan Momoi pun pergi entah kemana.

.

.

**A/N: **Saya sengaja buat mereka OOC—nista malah. Semua _chara_ yang muncul disini pasti OOC—nista. Saya juga udah taruh di _warning_ 'kan kalau OOC—nista? Dan, saya mau minta maaf kalau ada yang ga suka mereka OOC. Hehe.

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, review, fav, dan follow! Sini saya peluk mau tidak? :'D

.

Balesan review yang ga log-in:

**Dena Shinchi: **Iya emang ngenes wwww. Eh? Maafkan saya karena sudah membuat Dena-san jadi jijik sama mereka. :' Eh? Makasih makasih! Ini udah ada lanjutannya~ Makasih udah RnR! :D

**Guest: **Wakak, makasih udah dibilang keren. B) Makasih sudah RnR! :D

**SKETMachine: **Bisa kok bisa, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Wah senangnya bisa menjadi moodbooster. XD Makasih sudah RnR! :D


	3. Hyuga Ternistakan!

**Kuroko no Basuke—plesetan! © LaChoco Latte**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Parody.**

**WARN: Typo(s), OOC, Nista! – Bahasa Gawl muncul—**

**Don't Like? Go back. **

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke eps.33 / Kuroko no Basuke s2 eps.8 –**

**.**

Kiyoshi, Izuki, Mitobe, dan Koganei berdiri dengan gagahnya di atap sekolah.

"Yosh." Kiyoshi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Kami bersumpah! Kami, para pemuda tampan— minus Izuki karena dia imut!—, dari tim basket, dengan ini menyatakan kemerdekaannya! Dan oleh karena itu, maka kami akan ikut pada kejuaraan nasional tahun ini untuk menjadi tim yang terbaik di Jepang! Kelas 1-E, nomor 7. Kiyoshi Teppei, bukan Tape!"

"Hah? Tape? BAGI BAGI SINI! LAPER NIH!" Murid lelaki dari sekolah Seirin itu berteriak dengan napsunya.

"Kita punya tim tape? Tim macam apa?" Gadis berambut coklat yang disanggul bertanya bingung.

... plis. Ini telinga anak dua kenapa dah.

"Yaampun, jika gagal kita akan jadi bahan lelucon," ucap Izuki sang pemuda imut pelan.

Koganei yang berada disebelahnya pun melihat ke arah Izuki. "Siapa yang peduli? Sepertinya menyenangkan!"

Izuki dan Koganei berlari pelan ke masing-masing sisi Kiyoshi.

"Kelas 1-C, nomor 3. Izuki Shun, bukan Ijuk Iii Tsun~"

"Kelas 1-B, nomor 8. Koganei Shinji! Shinji Dua Tilu Opat!"

"Kelas 1-B, nomor 17. Mitobe Rinnosuke bukan uke!"

Setelah berteriak, mereka berempat pun membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Kita sudah melakukannya." Izuki menatap Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi menatap balik Izuki.

"Aku rasa kita sudah berhasil membuat terobosan." Koganei berkata dengan semangat. Mitobe memegang dadanya, dan mengagguk pelan.

"Hyuga tidak..."

_BRAK!_

"_Chotto matte!"_ Hyuga muncul setelah dengan 'sopan'nya membuka pintu.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil mendapatkannya, Kiyoshi," ujar Izuki.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan, dasar bodoh? Aku bukan bersimpati pada kalian, hanya saja, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Dengan gagahnya, Hyuga berjalan menuju mereka dengan membawa sebuah...

_DAFUQ! _Hyuga! Kenapa bawa bawa benda begituan, ha? Ha? HA!

Izuki, dan Koganei menatap Hyuga dengan mata membulat, keringat dingin muncul di dahi mereka. Lutut mereka gemetaran.

Mitobe mengelus dadanya. 'Tobat, nak... tobat,' ucap Mitobe DALAM HATI. DALAM HATI, MAMEN! DALAM HA— YA TERUS KENAPA?!

Kiyoshi menatap Hyuga dengan datar. 'Kami-sama, jangan buat aku melihat pada benda yang dibawanya. Kami-sama, tolong, jangat buat aku berdarah sekarang. Kami-sama tolong, Kiyoshi, hambamu yang ber-peri-kebapak-an ini masih polos tak ternoda dan kinclong karena setiap hari mandi memakai sinarsun yang warna hijau. Kami-sama...' Kiyoshi komat kamit dalam hati.

Hyuga maju lagi sehingga Ia sampai pada pagar— atau pembatas?— atap. Ia memperhatikan apa yang Ia bawa kepada para murid yang berbaris –tidak— rapih dibawah sana.

"Uwaw. Jika dilihat dari sini, mereka seperti gerombolan semut," komentar Hyuga. Ya terus kenapa...

Murid-murid yang melihat apa yang dibawa oleh Hyuga pun melotot tak percaya.

"O EM JI!" teriak salah satu murid dramatiss.

"O MAI GAD!" Ini juga ngapain ikutan?

"OH NO. PINKY SWEAR, STAWBERRY SHAKE, BANANA SPLIT!" – KAMU PROMOSI ATAU APA?!—

"DEMI EMAK GUE! SIAPAPUN YANG PUNYA, JUAL, ATAU PUN TAHU DIMANA TEMPAT PENJUALAN BIKIN... IIII BERENDA WARNA PINKY MACEM BEGINI—" Hyuga menunjuk pakaian yang dipakai Mieyabeeeh. "TOLONG HUBUNGIN GUE. TERTANDA, HYUGA JUNPEI, LELAKI MEGANE GANTENG, PUNYA PUPIL MATA, KOK!"

ANJAAAY. Ternyata yang dibawa Hyuga tadi adalah poster Mieyabeeeh— sang model tercekcih dan model terhawt— yang sedang memakai bikin... iii berenda! Oemji! Hyuga! Kenapa kau sesat, ha?! HEI, JANGAN DIBAYANGIN!

_BRAK!_

Suara dobrakan pintu terdengar kembali— duh sabar ya nak pintu, kamu tahan banting 'kan, ya?—

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" teriak Seorang guru, sedangkan guru yang lain hanya diam. "Sudah saatnya upacara pagi!"

Mereka berlima— Kiyoshi, Hyuga, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe— otomatis melihat ke arah guru. Dan... poster yang dibawa oleh Hyuga terpampang jelas dihadapan sang guru... TUTUP POSTERNYA SEKARANG, HYUGA! KAU CARI MATI?!

Kedua guru itu berjalan mendekati kelima muridnya.

Sang guru melipat tangannya didepan dada, menatap murid-muridnya yang sedang duduk lesehan dihadapannya.

"Hyuga!" Sang guru menunjuk Hyuga. "Kenapa kau membawa poster seperti itu disekolah?!"

"Begini, pak. Saya ketahuan menyimpan poster ini dikamar oleh Ibu saya. Terus, Ibu saya suka sama bikin... iiii yang dipakai oleh Mieyabeeeh. Jadi, Ibu saya nyuruh saya buat beli ini, harus sama percis masa, Pak! Yaudah, saya bawa poster ini sebagai contoh gitu, Pak," jelas Hyuga pake bahasa formal— ga pantes banget deh ah.

Si Guru –Sebut aja Bapak— manggut-manggut. "Jadi, kamu mau beli bikin... iii macam begitu?"

Hyuga mengangguk. "Iya,Pak."

Guru itu menarik kerah Hyuga. "Kalau begitu... ayo kita cari sama-sama, nak!" Mata sang Bapak berapi-api. – KOK BAPAK MALAH IKUT-IKUTAN?! –

"Pak, serius mau cari bareng saya?" Hyuga ga percaya masa.

Si Bapak ngagguk. "Yaiyalah! Lumayan buat istri saya."

"Yaudah, yuk, Pak!"

"Ayo, nak!" Bapak merangkul Hyuga, lalu mereka berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu pak!" Guru yang satu lagi— sebut aja Papih— menahan si Bapak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa?"

"Upacaranya gimana, pak?"

"Gak usah ada upacara, bubarin, bubariin!" – BAPAK KOK SESAT?!—

"Oh gitu..."

Si Bapak dan Hyuga melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Bapak!"

"Apa lagi sih, pih?!"

"Papih icuuut~!" Si Papih berlari ketempat Bapak dan Hyuga layaknya banci. – KOK PAPIH IKUT-IKUTAN SESAT JUGA?!—

"Papih," panggil Hyuga pelan. "Papih juga mau beli itu?"

Si Papih ngangguk. "Iya downgs~ Kan itu keren, iii berenda. Cucok deh aw~"

Mereka bertiga pun saling rangkul merangkul, dan pergi dari tempat itu.

... INI KOK PADA SESAT SIH, HA?!

"K— Khh—" Kiyoshi, Izuki, Koganei, dan Mitobe sukses ayan ditempat.

* * *

**A/N: ** Sumpah, ini saya ngetik apaan yaampun. Nista. Sekali. :""D Maafkan bila chapter ini garing, ya. :""D

Makasih buat yang udah read, fav, follow, dan review! :"D

.

Balesan Review yang gak Log-In:

**G-san: **Capsmu jebol, nak? XDD Terkapar ganteng itu gimana hayoo? X"DD Ini sudah lanjut kok. Makasih udah RnR. :3

**Dena Shinchi: **(Kiyoshi: Aku selalu tabah... terimakasih...) Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih sudah RnR. :3

**Jesper.s: **Makasih sudah kasih tau, saya lupa soal itu. ;;w;; Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih sudah RnR. :3


End file.
